Found in the dark
by Dean's Secert Desire
Summary: Dean's eyes flickered at me for a second than looked away.  I had lost his trust and for nothing. There was no cure for my disease. Russe lied to me.


"_Don't trust him, Dean." I cried fighting my restraints._

_ Dean's eyes flickered at me for a second than looked away. I had lost his trust and for nothing. There was no cure for my disease. Russe lied to me. "Ignore her, Dean. She's just upset about her father. I would be too, if I found out my father was a top notch demon." Russe grinned wickedly._

"_Go to hell!" I shouted. My father was a demon, a powerful one. How could I not have known?_

_ Russe's grin widened. He flicked his wrist at me and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My oxygen had been cut off. My heart started racing and my blood pumped hard against my veins. I felt myself slowly die as my disease took over. Warm scarlet colored blood dripped from the corners of my eyes and mouth. My body started to shake and soon all I could see was black. _

_ "Just like mom." I choked before blacking out._

I woke up from my dream screaming. For the past few months this same dream has been reoccurring every night. There seemed to be no break from it. And if I didn't get a good night sleep soon, I'd end up in the hospital again. "Ms. Vera are you okay?" Kelsey asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kelsey. It was just a dream that's all." I assured, but to whom I do not know.

Kelsey bit her lip. Her brown eyes starred at me nervously. I knew she was to worried about doing a good job to trust me. She was new and anyone new to my father's staff, tended to treat me like glass. All because of the blood disease I inherited from my mother.

It happens to be one of a kind. Something never seen before. Which meant there was no cure, and after what happened to my mother, my father refused for me to play guinea pig for one. Even at twenty-one, my father decided everything for me. '_It's for your own good Vera.'_ He told me.

I had to disagree there. I wasn't a child anymore, it was time for me to make my decisions. But with my every move being watched and arm guards at every entrance, having your own personal revolution was easy. The only friend I had was Ghost a conman who sold stolen goods. He's at least eight years older than me, but has been my friend since I was thirteen.

"Ms. Vera, maybe I should take your blood pressure just in case." Kelsey suggested.

I looked at her annoyed, "I told you it was just a dream, I don't need my blood pressure to be checked."

She winced in fear, but didn't say another word. Silence filled the room as she stood there awkwardly. I felt bad for her. She was new here, and obviously need this job. I shouldn't of been so harsh. "Look Kelsey, I am sorry. But my blood pressure doesn't need to be checked, trust me, I would know." I said trying to smile.

Kelsey nodded reluctantly. "So why don't you go back to bed, that why I can go to sleep again." I suggested.

"Yes ma'am." And with that she left.

I sighed as soon as I heard the door close. Images of my dream flashed back at me. Mostly of them were of that man Dean. Out of all them, he was the one thing I could see clearly. Almost as if a picture of him had been painted in my head, from the bottom his sturdy chin to the spike of his short brown hair. He was handsome that's for sure.

"What are you thinking kid?" a deep sultry voice asked.

"I'm thinking about Dean." I replied turning over.

My gray eyes fell onto Ghost's brown ones. He leaned against my bed in his raggedy leather trench coat. His blond hair spiked up messily. There was a thoughtful look on his face, it made me laugh. "What?" I asked.

"What does this Dean look like? You talk about him all the time, but never described him." Ghost babbled.

"Well, he is just a dream." I reminded, Ghost gave me a look, "Fine, I drew a picture of him."

Slowly I took the picture out from behind my pillow. It was the one picture I drew that ever looked good. Hours were spent drawing this picture, yet it still did not do him justice. Ghost took the picture in his gloved hands. His eyes widened slightly while looking at it. "Is it that bad?" I mumbled.

"I've seen this guy before." Ghost whispered blankly.

"That's impossible. He's just a dream Ghost, nothing more." I assured.

"No Vera, I've seen this guy somewhere-the tavern! He was at Gillard's Tavern this morning asking questions. He's a cop or something looking into those murders going on downtown." Ghost insisted.

A cop? He wasn't a cop in my dream. Dean was some type of superhero who saved people from things unnatural. No my Dean is not a cop. He's batman. "You are being ridiculous Ghost. There's no way that guy can be my Dean." I dismissed.

"I'm serious Vera, it's him. If you don't believe me then come on, we'll find him." Ghost swore.

"You know for a minute there I could have sworn, you just suggested me going outside. Which is funny, because we both know I'll die if I go outside." I reminded.

Ghost rolled his eyes, " You've gone outside hundreds of times."

"None past my backyard, beside the only times I ever go downtown is for my doctor visits." I retorted.

"Then pretend it's a doctor visit, now come on." Ghost said, dragging me out of bed. I thanked god that my pajamas consisted everyday clothes, a long blue skirt with a button up shirt. I may have not experienced much of the world, but I knew penguin pajamas weren't something normal people wore.

Cold air hit me hard as Ghost and I jumped out my second story window. My eyes squeezed shut as we leaped. I didn't know this is what Ghost had to face every night just to visit me. It was like flying mixed with death. It was invigorating yet life threatening.

"You can open your eyes Vera." Ghost mocked.

One at a time I opened them to find us in a pile of garbage. "Great now, I'm going to smell." I muttered.

"This is nothing kid. Wait until you've been living on the streets for a while ,then reconsider what you said." Ghost replied smiling.

I crinkled my nose, "No thanks, I know full well what a bum smells like from hanging out with you."

"Hey watch it Vera, I am the one guiding you to your dream man." Ghost teased.

"Whatever you say Ghost, let's just get out of here before someone spots us." I sighed putting my hand behind my head.

This would be my first real adventure. Never had I sneaked out farther than our backyard. Which was pretty big considering the house we lived in. It consisted of two parks, a small fishing pond, a forest and a family graveyard. The graveyard was the farthest I had ever gone. It happened to be the border of my world and the rest. And the only time I cross it, is to see Dr. Mellitus . Which was like once a week every Tuesday for an hour.

Ghost took my hand and lead me through the thick brush of the forest. I had done this many times with Ghost, yet always need his assistance. Mostly because I tired easily due to the blood condition. At most I could only walk a little over a hour without help. "If you begin to tire tell me and I'll carry you." Ghost ordered.

"You're really insisted on me seeing this guy aren't you?" I mumbled.

"Kid, you have been dreaming about this guy for the last few months and now he shows up. Call me crazy, but that's too coincidental for me." He replied.

"You're crazy." I muttered stomping off.

Half way through the graveyard I heard a loud siren go off. Ghost and I exchanged looks. We knew that siren. There was no other siren out there like it. They had discovered I was gone.


End file.
